po x tigress
by kidtoons fanfiction
Summary: PO and tigress love each other but they don't know what will they tell each other or will the be to shy to do so (chapter 1)


Kung fu panda love story

po **x** tigress CHAPTER 1

Long ago when po was chosen as the dragon **warrior** po was confused and very exited to work with **the furious five** ,this is how it began inside the arena

as po landed right infront of the unbeatable FURIOUS FIVE master oogway pointed at po.

"Sorry I just whanted to see who the dragon warrior is" po explained to master oogway.

as master oogway pointed at him and quietly said "how interresting".

"ahhh are you pointing at me master?" tigress questioned.

"no him" master oogway replied with joy.

"who me wait no you kidding right?" po exclamed.

"we bring you the DRAGON WARRIOR" master oogway yelled out with happieness

 _ **3 months later**_

tai lung has bin killed by po.

as the furious five approach po starts to laugh with joy.

"i...i...i...have won th...th...this FIGHT!".

po looked to his side to see the furious five standing right next to him.

"MASTER".

the five furious five bow down and put there fists to there open hand.

"ohhhh hey guys whats up" po spoke to the furious five

"nothing but addressing you your your PURE AWESOMENESS no one could beat the MAD TAI LUNG!" tigress explained with a smile.

"OMG OMG OMG tigress respects me WOW" po thinks.

"why thank you tigress thats realy nice of you" po replied with a smile from ear to ear.

"lets get something to eat po" THE FURIOUS FIVE YELLED WITH HUNGER.

"i never thaught you would say that guys and girls so where do you whant to go eat?".

tigress rushed and wispered in po's ear " noodle shop!".

"get out of my head tigress thats where i was thinking of going!" po said as po starts walking to the noodle shop.

"why is po so cute?" tigress thaught to herself "coming po" tigress yelled.

as crane, viper, monkey and mantus followed po and tigress.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"mmmmm po your dad is a good cook" tigress spoke with happiness.

"thanks tigress...realy i appreciate that" po replied.

"thank you for this great meal" tigress poke to handing over 15 yang.

"no problem tigress and thanks for the complement be sure to come back soon" sayed.

"ok then well me and the furious five will be going now see you later".

 _ **38 minutes later**_

finally back at the jade palace as po yawns and spoke "time for bed".

"yeh same for us too" the furious five replied in sync.

"gotta make my bed add the pillow...done" po said to himself.

tigress walked up to po's door and spoke to po for a while.

"good night po" tigress said as she added a blanket.

po started faked sleeping.

tigress leans in and gives po a kiss on the forhead "sleep tight po" tigress whispered hoping no one would hear her say that.

tigress left the room like a arrow and reaches her room tryed sleep but the thought of po cept her awake.

 _ **the very next day**_

DING!.

"MORNING MASTER". everyone yelled in sync.

"today you guys and girls dont need to train today is your day off!" master shifu replied to the bunch.

every one but tigress and po lest the room po walked into his room and tigress walked into her room.

po grabbed his tigress action figure at the same moment tigress grabed her po action figure.

po and tigress stared at the figures for a little while and both kissed there action figures and sayed someday we will be together.

po and tigress left there room and saw each other and smiled.

"hi tigress hows this morning for you?" po questioned.

"not to bad you?" tigress replied.

"good good" po replied back..

po and tigress blushed at one another.

"tigress i have something to say" po spoke directly at tigress as he walked up to her.

"yes po" tigress replied.

po looked behind him to check if the room was empty then wispered "tigress i...i...i love peaches yes yes peaches".

"peaches... this seems a bit strange the yes yes? why not just i love peaches?" tigress replied questioning po.

"i was trying to mess with you see if you can find the wierdest things in what other people say" po quickly replied trying to stop himself from saying he loves tigress.

"po what where you trying to say to me?" tigress quietly said

"here goes nothing po pull it togeather" po thought to himself "tigres i love you" po replied to tigress

"y...y...you do?" tigress said right after po

"yes tigress i love you" po replied with regret

tigress walked up real close to po and huged him tigress pulled her head back and kissed po on the lips and sayed "i love you po"

"me to tigress" po replied

THE END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
